The story of Lucifer
by Z.C.A
Summary: The story of Lucifer, an angel, as he fell from heaven and eventually found his emotions, falling in love with a human called Dean Winchester. M for future violence and Eventually Ducifer. Don't like it then don't read it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, this is my first time writing the storyline for one of my role play characters, Luci, from Supernatural. I don't own any of these characters._**

**_HOPE YOU ENJOY IT._**

Main plot line

In the beginning there was light. Light was the first thing that was created and the essence of creation itself. God was made of light, the purest of substances yet not a substance at all. Light was there and not there, it kept away the darkness, the loneliness and absence of light.

Darkness was thick, black nothingness. Darkness choked away feelings of hope and left those kept in it for long enough void of all emotions.

It was during this peace and reign of light that God created Angels. Angels cores were the substance of all that was good, the purest of souls and they remained incorruptible and without ever knowing that darkness existed.

These Angels were first born small, children of God, innocent of heaven. The eldest was Michael, who was pure, strong and humble, his hair was flicked in curls and was a deep mahogany brow. He obeyed God's every command and was the first to master flight, his powerful tawny wings maturing even at the young age of three. The brothers of Michael were named Raphael, Metatron, Gabriel and the youngest, Lucifer.

Lucifer was by far the most beautiful of God's creations and he favoured him highly, having perfected his truest angel. Lucifer had pure white wings and loosely curled blonde hair and emerald green eyes. These were some of the only features of angels they could really see, the rest was pure light and energy of soul. Lucifer was also the most curious of his brothers, following Michael wherever he went and learning what his brother learnt and what he knew had come before he existed, the creation of heaven and he was eager to know what there was before heaven existed, though his brother was hesitant on the topic.

It was Lucifer that first found the darkness, at the edge of heaven, he had ventured further than any of his siblings had dared to go. Worried their father would be angry and fearing his wrath for their little brother they turned to Michael for help.

Michael found Lucifer at the edge, the darkness writhing in his hand filthily as Lucifer watched it with interest. He snatched the young Lucifer and flew him away from that place, warning him not to return again, but as they flew, the blackness burrowed itself into Lucifers soul, hiding pitifully amongst the blinding light of his core.

The brothers still grew in size, ever changing and every moment becoming more perfect than they were before, Lucifer now more of an image of perfection as he knew well. Michael was his closest companion, he rejoiced in the games he was allowed to play with his older brother, and along with his fair haired brother Gabriel, they caused mischief in heaven, tricking Metatron and Raphael into going to the throne room and laughing as they wondered, confused, what was going on. But eventually Michael grew distant, God wanting his help far more often until he no longer saw Lucifer but for very brief passings and stolen glances.

Lucifer and Gabriel continued their tricks though but they both agreed it was hollow in comparison to the fun Michael had shown them, the laughter ceasing as they grew older and maturity set in like cement, cold and without fun. Gabriel tried his hardest to keep at the games, never truly growing out of the habit, but his brothers now looked down at his tricks as child's play.

Lucifer soon found out, when he saw Michael on one of those short moments, that God had created others. Other angels that were smaller, weaker but based on Lucifers image, though still God could not perfect their image like he had done with the youngest angel. The five brothers were from then on known as Archangels for they were the first of their kind and God wished them to be honoured, ordering the new, younger angels to swear their loyalty to the five noble archangels. They all did so without question and after many interactions between them all, what would have been centuries on earth if it had existed, Lucifer had gained many loyal angels under his stead.

It was at this moment that God created earth, animals and then Man, in his own image. His first being Adam, followed by the woman, Eve. Lucifer watched daily as his father created his masterpieces, though he still saw none better than himself, his pride unvanquished at each new piece, the archangel now almost seeing them as a threat to his own existence and power.

Adam, Lucifer noted, was not made of light like himself. He was made of dirt, of filth and this confused him. Why would his father create such art out of a substance so vile, so unperfect in his eyes? The creatures sickened him slightly and at that second he realised the existence of the tiny shred of darkness that coiled within him. He did not protest though, nor did he throw it away, instead he used the light within him to nourish it, letting it feed off of his hope, his purity until eventually little remained.

Michael had noticed his brothers behaviour early, before anyone else, even his father, had. He was his older brother and had always looked after him, now the way his form of light dimmed when he thought nobody saw, it shone less brightly and his perfection began to fade ever so slowly. Michael knew that something bad would come of this, the pain wrenched in his soul like fire and made him ache. He could not abandon his father to help his little brother, he was needed, he had duties to attend to. Though that he must obey killed him inside.

Lucifer whispered softly and sweetly to the darkness within him as he coaxed it out, combining it with his grace, that light substance within him and changing his form. It was a creation of his own he thought, he was following in his fathers footsteps as he changed into the long python, his scales smooth, sleek and black as pitch.

He slide quietly into his fathers garden, lowering himself to earth and wrapping himself around the tree at its center.

Today he would cause mayhem for those vile human creatures his father had created. And after seducing Eve with his talented words he had gotten her to succumb to the temptation of disobeying his father. He eyed her sharp teeth slicing through the flesh of the blood red apple, it's juices running down the sides of her mouth, before her eyes widened and she fled, now knowing her nakedness before him.

Lucifer had returned home to his normal form, unnoticed and it wasn't until the booming voice of his father shook down to earth that he knew his plan had been a success. The humans now had knowledge of darkness, just like he did. And still Lucifer remained the innocent younger archangel.

Soon after their father had called a meeting of all the creatures of heaven into the precipice of the brightly lit chamber of his throne room.

"My children," he spoke deeply in the universal language of the angels and himself, enochian.

"The humans I have created are progressing immensely and now that they have been granted a world of their own I wish for you to serve them in any way you can. Help them see the truth of good and of me. Though let their choice be their own, as I will it." And with that the meeting ended, no angels dare reply to god, or speak to him except the archangels. Michael was smiling though his soul bared the underlying despair at his brothers reaction.

Lucifers light had contorted angrily at his fathers words, flying after his father and ignoring Michael as the other angels departed. "Why must we serve them? They are dirt father! You yourself said that we were your ultimate creation. We are perfection, is that not enough?!" Lucifers voice raised, the enochian ringing like static through the air.

God looked at Lucifer sternly, truth in his eyes as he saw the darkness in Lucifers soul. "You are not perfect. No longer do you hold that title, not with that filth inside of you." He then obliterated the darkness within Lucifer, sending pain searing through his soul, Michael crying out as Lucifer screamed.

"That is all I will do for you. Your soul is still corrupt. You deny my will and therefore deny me." God then turned to Michael, his being, a wave of sadness as he spoke. "You have known this day would come. This time is now." He nodded and watched as Michael, swallowing hard, walked to Lucifer, a hand placed on the kneeling archangels shoulder as the younger looked up.

"Michael?" He seemed truly innocent thought the elder, hating what had to be done.

"I'm sorry, Luci...it's an order." And with a swift hand he snapped Lucifers wings, rendering them useless, tears forming as he opened the void of darkness and fire, casting his brother, screaming in agonising pain, down into its depths, eyes locked in terror and anger as he fell into the flames, wings burnt away to nothing as the darkness engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Definitely going to be a long one, hope you all enjoy it though!**_

* * *

__Chapter 2

The pain had been unbearable, the purity of Lucifer's soul had been burned away like bark from a tree. But it was more than the mere skin, a hot white brand had replaced the darkness inside him and all around the fire saw it as a threat, attacking and blazing the former archangel.  
If Lucifer still had his voice he would have been screeching it raw, but his voice, his tongue of lies and all with it had melted away, blackened his soul. His wings were charred ash in his blistering hands.

Dirt. He thought. He was dirt now. His father had ordered him cast to hell and now he was the ultimate failure, cast into a human form to feel their pain and to be what God knew he despised. But more than that his heart ached, images of Michael's last expression as he felt his wings breaking all over again, watching his big brother disappearing above him as he was cast down.

How could he have betrayed him like this? His own brother, the one who cared for him, who he looked up to and admired. He knew that his brother was nothing but a tool to God's will now. He must never have cared. He was an archangel, Lucifer noted, that he never was one. Archangels didn't have /feelings/, they were just objects of power.

Now he was free. He didn't have to obey the pathetic creatures his father had created, he didn't have to obey or accept. He had free will.  
But what good was that going to do for him down here, cast far beyond the reaches of heaven, deeper even than the retched earth those monkeys infested. He was powerless.  
Cradling his grace within himself, shielding it from the harsh flames and the darkness that now embraced him as a friend, he headed deeper into the depths of hell.

Hell. Lucifer decided that was what he would call this place. It was the enochian word for dark fire. Dark fire being the black flames that now coated his arms, bare back and chest as he strode with purpose to the centre, all pain diminished by hatred.

He would become greater than his father had ever imagined, he thought. He would become king of this underworld and would bring himself up to face his father again one day and this time he would win. But first he needed an army. His followers and those who were dedicated to him in heaven. Those who he shared his ideas with when he was younger and those he grew to trust him under all circumstances.  
He knew it wouldn't be long until they arrived. And he was right.

Heaven, current time.

"-but Father, why?! He did nothing wrong! It was merely a question ...he has always been a curious one f-" the angel was cut off as a deadly force pinned him were he existed, catching his speech with an iron grip. The younger angel tried to resist as Michael approached him. The archangel's soul seemingly darker than it once was, his mood utterly expressionless.

The other angels who had followed, stood shaking nearby, too afraid to protest. But one at the front, a stern vibe emanating from his soul, stepped forward, wings adding that extra burst of speed as he lunged at Michael to stop him from sending the angel to the same fate as Lucifer just had.

The omniscient one took one look at the fight beginning to unfold as other archangels and angels took to the skies, hurling towards one another, and vanished away from the conflict, a look of knowledge resting over him as he dissipated.

Gabriel stood horrified, as he had watched his little brother fall, Michael's soul tearing slightly as he did so and now he watched as his father left the commotion. He was not one to fight. He never had been. He enjoyed the tricks he and Lucifer used to play but he always hid from the conflict the occurred as a result, leaving his little brother to deal with it. Now he decided he would do the same.  
Closing off his soul with one last look at his brothers he severed his connection with heaven and left, permanently.

Michael barely had time to reach out before Gabriel was gone and another angel was on top of him, opening up a rip out of heaven he cast him down swiftly and then another as they kept coming for him. He had never realised how loyal so many of Gods creatures, angel alike, were to his younger brother. Or perhaps God was right and Lucifer had used his cunning and lies to spin corruption into their minds.

It wasn't long before all opposing angels had been cast out and now the brothers left, Metatron, his hazel wings spattered with the blood of his kin, and Raphael, panting quietly as he sent the last angel away into the fiery darkness. They few looked at each other, Michael giving Metatron a knowing look of sadness as Raphael looked around. "Where's Gab?" His eyes widened, fearing the worst, but little did he know that death was not the worst fate Gabriel could have endured.  
"He left. For good." Metatron sighed in despair and Raphael looked utterly defeated.

The five archangels of heaven, the five brothers had been reduced to a mere three.

Lucifer had already begun preparations, luring a mortal female from her position on earth and sneering as he twisted her soul to create the first demon, someone he could rely on and someone who could pass through the realms for him, when the first of his followers fell from heaven into the darkness.

"Ezekiel, " he smiled at the terror in the young angel's eyes as he realised his wings had been broken and burned away, stumbling in his new form as he stood amongst the coal coloured flames. "L-lucifer...you're okay!" He looked relieved. "I never wanted to bow down to those humans, I followed you here. I'll always follow you Lu-" he was cut off as another two angels fell screaming into the pit. Lucifer nodded to Lillith to welcome them and the demon hurried to do her masters bidding, Ezekiel watching her curiously. Lucifer gave him a warning look and he instantly bit back the question.

The black flames had given the fallen angels' souls a demonic appearance, their grace ripped away, not strong enough to hold onto it like the former archangel had, their souls creating a human-like coating around them as they got used to the fire. As more and more of his followers arrived and were initiated he knew this was the beginning of something great.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been around 5,000 years since Lucifer had fallen from Heaven. Since his brothers and faily had betrayed him and now Hell was thriving like wild fire, burning cold as the once black flames had taken on a beautiful blue tinge that masked Lucifer's face. He had not seen his brothers since that day though he had heard of Gabriel's disappearance and how Michael had changed since the archangel has cast out the now king of Hell.

The humans and dirt he had despised were now at his disposal, every one of them not saved by his father had fallen into the pit to be used as play toys for his ruthless army of demons. Lilith, his daughter, his first demon created from the confines of his heart and the scum of earth had left him for earth with Azazel and was trying to break him out. He now took out his anger more and more on the victims that fell below.

It was around this time that he learnt of two new souls, Humans in their early years and how they were planning to kill Lilith and how they had murdered so many others in his army. He was determined to know who they were, why there were so against his fine work and why they would not stand to accept his control of this fallen civilisation. He sent his minions out into the dank and dirtied place to learn as much as they could about the hunter scum and after many weeks in the human world but an even longer time in Hell only one had returned. His faithful Ezekiel had returned.

Lucifer had a backup plan to the failed demons, his name was Azazel and he had been hard at work for the past years preparing earth for his arrival. The 66 seals God had patterned his home with would still be broken and he would be able to arrive on earth and finally carry out his plan.

"M-master…the two boys. The ones you told us to spy on, they've killed them all. All the ones you sent, our kin, my brothers and sisters. All gone!" Stammered Ezekiel.

"Did you talk to Azazel?" The Devil inquired. The old demon nodded. "He says it's ready, they will break the final seal soon. Then you will be free." The fallen angel looked tortured and hollow, his burnt skin covered in lacerations and bruises. Lucifer then recognised the burns.

"How did the humans get access to holy water?" His voice rumbled, his soul twisting in a disfigured manner as he spoke and the young demon shivered.

"I…I think…y-your father has granted them gifts…" And in a flash the strongest, most faithfu of his demons was gone in a flash of the devil's hot rage, a mere pillar of ash remained where he stood as Lucifer growled loudly and left his throne in search of someone new.

How? How could his father still be helping the humans after all this time? The angels had word he was gone, missing from heaven since that day, so how?! How could he still be alive and working? Lucifer hissed through the icy flames as a voice hummed out of the shadows.

"Oh Luciferrrr," his voice purred with his words, each one dripping from his silver tongue like fresh blood. "You sound troubled." A demon stepped out of the shadows toward him, a face the king of hell had yet to know.

"Who are you." A statement not a question the young demon noted as he took another cautious step forward.

"My name is Crowley. I'm surprised you haven't heard of me, your majesty. I heard your little chat before, can you feel it? The ground above us is splitting open, welcoming you…" He smirked slightly at this and The Devils eyes narrowed at his defiance, but he needed the demon, any one would do as long as they could aid him in his return to the surface of the dirt place. The demon would die anyway to no amount.

"And Crowley, what is it that you do?" The Devil's voice was husky as he stepped closer, his icy blue finger trailing heat down the side of the demons unshaven, dirty face as he leered at him. The flames began to rumble and shake around them.

Ignoring his surroundings, Crowley almost shivered at the touch, swallowing lightly as he spoke. "Head of suffering and hopefully future Second in command." He spoke boldly, sarcastically, almost, and Lucifer found himself reminded of the darkness he had once met in Heaven, the humorous things it whispered into his soul.

"You're a bold one aren't you? But rightly so, Crowley. It is a tough job. Are you sure you're up for it?" He enunciated each word with enthusiasm and cunning as the demon smirked back.

"I died ready." And with that he pulled back from the Devil's hand. Lucifer smiled, a terrifying sight and the two ascended toward the portal that would lead them to the stinking pit called Earth.

Earth, The Winchesters. Now.

The ground hook beneath Dean' feet as he heard his brother scream out to him, gripping his arm tightly, grazing the handprint burnt onto his upper arm by Castiel in a daring attempt to rescue him from the very place that was opening up beneath him. The bright, flaming light filling the room, stinging his eyes as they both brutally beat the door behind them. But it was too late. Lilith was dead, the seal had been broken and he was coming.

Dean's bright green eyes flared blindly as he turned to face the gaping hole in the floor, tiles burning away from the church grounds. His fingers dug into the wood of the door behind him leaving a myriad of splinters littering his fingers. He stole a terrified glance at Sam who was frozen in shock, staring into the chasm, his eyes reflecting the fire around them.

"H-He's coming."

A piercing sound rung through the air as the brothers swallowed roughly and pressed into the doorway, bracing themselves for the oncoming attack. The high pitch noise, familiar to Dean but still painful, brought them both to their knees, jarring them roughly as everything went bright white and he felt his consciousness slipping away.

The next thing Dean knew he was sitting on a plane, the warm cushions of the seat cradling his back, his knees still throbbing slightly as a familiar cartoon played on the television above them. He turned to look at Sam, his little brothers eyes were as wide as his own and he let out the breath he had been holding.

The other passengers in the cabin were half asleep as Sam spoke, "What the hell?"

"I don't know.." Dean murmured back, looking around. They had been in the church just moments ago, it couldn't have been a dream? Surely not. His ears tuned in as the pilot's voice came over the intercom letting them know where they were.

Far above the land heading into Baltimore … "Weren't we just there?" Dean's brows furrowed as he turned to his brother but he had barely a second to reply as suddenly the engines exploded and the people woke up, screaming as the plane started to rumble and fall from the sky, hurtling toward the ground at a few hundred miles an hour.


	4. Chapter 4

**Holy crap this story is hard to write. It's impossible to stick to the original storyline, hence why this is so short. Any help? Please review some tips or I wont be able to start the next chapter :(**

* * *

Lucifer's soul emerged from hell, not gracefully as he had hoped but more like an injured animal clawing its way out of the arms of its captor. He turned to see Crowley, all smirks and grins as he eyed the Winchesters and disappeared back into the depths of Hell with a nervous laugh. The fool.

Lucifer felt a pang of disappointment, he had so hoped only good things for that demon but it seemed even the most evil up front were cowardly beneath. He reached out a glowing arm towards the boys at the far side of the room, fingers extending into glowing claws, ready to rid the world of these beasts, the hunters who had destroyed his beloved Lilith and yet he had known it was what had to be done or he would have stayed rotting in the pit of hell forever.

But as he reached out toward the blind eyes of the two, admiring the angles of their faces, the way each of them had been moulded, shaped, by his father from the dust of the earth, there had been another soul, brighter, more blinding than his own. And for a brief second he was blinded by it and when his vision cleared,

The hunters were gone.

Dean screamed as Sam's fingers dug into his arm in a terrified frenzy, the hunk of metal hurtling toward the ground below. He glanced sideways, a woman was clutching her child, tears streaming down her face as she rocked, there were also others, elderly, more children, young men, babies. He wished he could pause time, save everyone, he felt utterly useless. The last thing he though before the cabins went dark with the darkness of his mind was, 'I'm sorry, Dad. I couldn't save him.'

When Dean woke up he couldn't really believe it, he was alive, stiff and sore but alive. His heart dropped as he looked around, the woman wasn't, nor was her child, both embraced in a tangled mess of broken limbs. He looked away as tears started to burn angrily at the edges of his eyes. 'Sam…Sam! Where was he?' His stomach flipped before he realised that his not so little brother still clung to his arm in his unconscious form, nails stained red where he had drawn slight blood. He sighed out loud, smoke from the plane wreck stinging his vision slightly as he shoved Sam, waking him up.

"C'mon." Dean got up from the heap, they were the only survivors, everyone else was dead, he noted as his eyes scanned painfully over the hundreds of scattered bodies that were strewn about the wreck. Sam's eyes were widening as he stumbled to his feet, "We're alive…how?"

"You think I know!?" He snapped back at him, causing Sam to bite back his words in favour of getting away from the scene before the departments started to turn up. It would be hard enough explaining why they had dozens of identities.

After traipsing through the long grass of the crash site and away from the smoke that rose in the distance, it had become darker as night fell around them. They had reached a highway, cars zoomed past every couple of minutes; it wasn't overly busy. Dean stuck out his hand and waved down a nearby truck and after a couple of tries the brothers were on the road back to Bobby's place.


End file.
